Fictional News Sources
Science fiction authors include references to fictional news sources rarely and when they do usually only incidently. Few have dared to critique the "the News" as propagandistic. Science Fiction A * Alrond Newsfeed - Christopher L. Bennett's novel Tower of Babel (Star Trek: Enterprise Rise of the Federation series) D * Daily Merchandiser (Venusberg newspaper) - Robert A. Heinlein * Daily Monitor (British) - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * Daily War Whoop (Martian newspaper) - Robert A. Heinlein * Daily Supernova '' - Futurama animated television series E * ''English Gazette - (described as "the organ of Convocation") Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration, p. 45 F * Fox Faith and Freedom News - Frederic C. Rich's novel Christian Nation G * The Gallian - Gene Roddenberry and Gene L. Coon's "Bread and Circuses" episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, episode #54, production #43, March 15, 1968 * Get (magazine) - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 175 H * Hill Valley Telegraph - Back to the Future 1985 film * Holy City - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * Homes You Can't Afford (magazine) - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 175 I * Independent Interplanetary News Network - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire L * Langstrom Eye-Witness TV - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * Lifetimes - Larry Niven's novel World of Ptavvs, brief reference * London Observer - (described as "the organ of the Papal Cure") Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration, p. 42 * Los Angeles Sentinel - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * The Los Angeles Sun - My Favorite Martian 1963-1966 television series M * The Martian Times - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Sands of Mars, p. 83 * Mars Today - in the Philip K. Dick universe known as Total recall. * Mine (magazine) - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 175 N * The New New New York Post - Futurama animated television series * News Net - Rachel Bach's novel Fortune's Pawn, p. 267 * Newsnet - William K. Hartmann's novel Mars Underground * No-Sparrow-Shall-Fall News Service - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * Non-Police News - Futurama animated television series O * Obervator Romanus Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration, p. 133 * OneNews - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 391 * Onlooker - Kingley Amis's novel The Alteration, p. 229 P * Patriot Crier website - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger, p. 501 * Planet - (described as "the Leda daily") - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Farmer in the Sky * Planetwide Coverage - H. Beam Piper's novel Little Fuzzy, p. 126 R * Radio Capital - Full Metal Alchemist anime television series * Real Slow News - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger, p. 501 * RTBS (Rolling Thunder Broadcasting Service) - John Varley's novel Dark Lightening S * The Sidereal Daily Mentioner - The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy * Sitka Tag - Michael Chabon's novel The Yiddish Policemen's Union, p. 13 * Spectrum News - Larry Niven's novel Protector, brief reference * StittaranNews - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 276 * Sweat Reason - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 31 T * Taunton's Weekly - Frederick Pohl & C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Temple Herald - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * The Tally Ho - The Prisoner television series U * Universe Today - Babylon 5 television series V * Viewers' Digest - John Brunner's novel The Sheep Look Up * Voice of God (radio) Station - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 W * Wildgrove Ragle (newspaper) - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 157 Y * Yadretsey - Red Dwarf Z * Zarathustra News - H. Beam Piper's novel Little Fuzzy, p. 126 Fantasy * Bum Bay Observer - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra, p. 13 * Daily Prophet * The New York Banner - Ayn Rand's novel The Fountainhead * Pisstown Telegraph - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra p. 13 * Radio Ratt - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra Other Genres * Alette (magazine) - Confessions of a Shopaholic 2009 film * The Amity Gazette - Jaws 1975 film * Art magazine - Spongebob episode * Art Wonk magazine - Spongebob episode * The Bay Mirror - Charmed 1998-2006 television series * Bighouse Bugle - Orange is the New Black Second Season * Boredom Weekly Spongebob episode * The Continental Drift (newspaper) - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film * Daily Fact (newspaper) - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film * The Gazette Journal Mirror (newspaper) - Community, Second Season * Global News Network, GNN (news network) - Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues 2013 film * Lamps Spongebob episode * Paris Business Review - Fox News "journalist" Bill O'Reilly prevarication. * Quahog Informant (Quahog, Rhode Island newspaper) - Family Guy animated television series * Rustler - "Patriot Games'' episode of Boston Legal * Sex Garden Magazine - Whyen Stan Loves a Woman episode of American Dad, April 29, 2007 * St. Louis Daily Inquirer - Citizen Kane 1941 film * Slugline (online news) - House of Cards television series * South Park Gazette (newspaper) - "Stanley's Cup" episode of South Park animated television series * Successful Saving (magazine) - Confessions of a Shopaholic 2009 film * Svenska Morgen-Posten (SMP) - Steig Larrson's novel The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest * Winchester Eagle - Dear White People 2014 film * Washington Herald (newspaper) - House of Cards television series * Trans-Alpine Yodel (newspaper) - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film Other media in science fiction * Beatoff Magazine - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 9 Links * Lists of Things * Fictional Firms in Science Fiction